


Stars Align

by sunkyushine (nekomimichan)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, EXO (Band)
Genre: 100 Year War (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, Childhood Sweethearts, Firebending & Firebenders, First Love, Forbidden Love, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Last Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, Opposites Attract, Sozin's Comet, Star-crossed, Tragedy, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/sunkyushine
Summary: Everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> i had this firebender! yifan / waterbender! junmyeon idea for a while but i didn't know what to write until very recently, thank you tinysparks for this opportunity <3  
> happy reading~

Yifan knew.

His general had been talking about this since forever, about the raid, the war. Fire Lord Sozin was very secretive about his work, he couldn't risk any spies, any information going out. They said that his best friend, the Avatar, had been strongly opposing his grand idea from the very beginning. The Avatar hadn't been around though, first busy with other Avatar affairs, now settled in his island with his wife and family. Which gave the Fire Lord plenty of freedom to work.

Yifan was fourteen when they announced the Avatar's death. Fire Lord Sozin didn't seem fazed the least bit, his stance was strong and his face had no emotion. But change could be felt in the air, in the small things. The way he'd lose his temper easily, his eyes twitching and hands trembling when he'd hear bad news, extreme punishments for the smallest things. Like Roku was the only thing keeping him grounded, keeping him sane. With the Avatar's death, the Fire Lord buried the last bit of humanity he had left inside.

The comet came exactly eleven years later. Everything was perfectly planned. The troops attacked the air temple first, the Fire Lord knew the next Avatar was going to be an airbender. He was very clear with his orders; kill them all. And that's what the army did; a mass genocide, no life was spared.

Yifan had visited Junmyeon's grandmother's grave before parting homeland. Yifan had met her when he sprained his ankle and his older brother took him to the local herbalist. They became friends, or maybe she was the adult figure he never had. He frequented her place often, helped her around. That's where he met Junmyeon too, when he was ten years old with no other family left, eyes red and knees scraped as he stood in front of the herbalist's door.

Yifan was twenty five now. He didn't dare take off his helmet during the entire ride to the Water Tribe. He hadn't heard of his lover for the past ten years, but loved him nonetheless. Yifan had spent ten years of his life without having met Junmyeon, and another ten without a word from him; he wasn't going to spend the rest of it leaving fire lilies on his grave.

The ship anchored, metal doors opened, the army marched. Waterbenders ran to the shore, ready to fight. But the army wanted prisoners, they couldn't risk killing the Avatar again and restarting the cycle. Yifan eyed the front line, it had been a while since the last time he saw Junmyeon, but he recognized him instantly. By the left, standing right in front of him, spite in his eyes.

The general was speaking, threatening, calling for surrender, that it was no use. Waterbenders refused, and fight broke down.

Through the chaos Yifan ran to his lover, heart beating wildly in his chest. He called out his name, threw his helmet on the ground; no one heard him but Junmyeon. Within seconds he had his hand in his, pulling him along as he picked up speed, running away from the battlefield. 

Junmyeon tried to resist. Because he didn't understand, and Yifan tried to explain, breathless the more he spoke, longing in his eyes.

"I can't lose you again."

Yifan said, tears hot as they trickled down his cheeks. Junmyeon stopped then, stood back and took in the sight of his lover. Like fire he always had been; bold, reckless, fearless. Like a dragon. Now he stood in front of Junmyeon's eyes more unpredictable than ever, a wildfire, ready to burn down everything that stood his way.

Junmyeon cupped his cheek gently, palm cold against Yifan's burning skin. Because while Yifan was the ardent, searing, uncontrollable fire, Junmyeon was the water. Calm, coastal, stagnant. 

Yifan pressed his forehead against Junmyeon's, arms wrapping around his waist as Junmyeon cupped his cheeks with both hands, pulling him close.

"Please,"

Yifan begged, despair dripped from his lips as he spoke. 

"Please, run away with me. They're going to lock you up."

The thought rekindled his ashes, and like the flames inside his chest he pulled Junmyeon in too, engulfed him in a tight hug, smothering him in his hold. Junmyeon gave in, this fire reborn was too powerful, drank him up, burned him out. He wrapped his arms around Yifan's neck, held him close, buried his face into his neck.

"Where can we even go?"

Junmyeon asked. He saw no future, no hope. The Avatar was murdered, the next one to come, the waterbender, was being captured as they spoke, probably.

"Anywhere far away."

Yifan said. Junmyeon smiled then, sad, beautiful, tragic. He pulled away to look Yifan in the eyes, they'd lost this battle. Yifan saw the defeat, and his shoulders fell.

"Okay,"

Junmyeon reassured, brushed his long black hair strands away.

"Kiss me first, then we'll go, far away from here."

Yifan swallowed, tears pricked at his eyes as he looked into Junmyeon's shiny ones.

"Okay."

He agreed, accepting their downfall. They leaned in, met in the middle, lips on lips. And they kissed. Clinging onto one another, fire and water, Junmyeon soothing where Yifan burned.

"Traitor!"

The general. Yifan knew that voice all too well. That was it, the end of the road. Nowhere else to go, to run, to escape.

Maybe they were doomed from the start. Maybe fate was never on their side and they were too caught up in one another to see it. Maybe they were nothing more than two fools.

There was the parting kiss; a tight, lingering hug; the tingling feeling left on their lips.

Then there was fire, burning red.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and/or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nekomimichan) if you'd like, thank you for reading^^


End file.
